1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial cigarette comprising a coaxial tobacco rod comprising a rod core, a rod core wrapping, a rod jacket and a rod jacket wrapping, and a multipart ventilated filter.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A coaxial cigarette in which both the filter and the tobacco rod are configured coaxially is known from DE 41 27 420 C1. The configuration of this cigarette permits a reduction in the side smoke. The filter consists of only a single coaxial longitudinal segment.
A ventilated coaxial cigarette is likewise known from DE 37 43 597 C1. This cigarette in turn comprises a ventilated coaxial filter consisting of only a sole longitudinal segment. Undesirable smoke constituents are avoided by the use of combustion salts.
A further coaxial cigarette is known from DE 39 01 226 C1. By adjusting the filtration capacity in the filter core and filter jacket of this coaxial filter taste perception is optimized.
Known from EP 0 539 191 B1 are lightweight cigarette filters and cigarettes including these filters, whereby the filters are configured in multiparts by various longitudinal compartments. The tobacco rods employed are not configured coaxially. EP 0 474 940 A1 also shows such filter configurations for non-coaxial cigarettes.